Them Pills UNCUT & UNCENSORED
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL not all mistakes are bad ones. JAVAJUNKIE UNCUT and UNCENSORED
1. Them Pills

**People requested the story here, and I thought I'd give it a try but if it gets taken down then I was right and I won't post smut here again.**

* * *

LoReLaI's KiTcHeN

Lorelai and Sookie are sitting at the table. Since its Saturday they had gone shopping to New Haven, where they met up with Rory. Since Rory was with them Sookie hadn't brought up the subject that was currently clouding her mind. But now, after putting the coffee pot on, Sookie was going to un-cloud her mind.

"Look at this" Sookie said pulling something out of her purse.

"What is this?" Lorelai eyed the two little pills that were resting in the middle of her palm. She got up and went to get the coffee.

"Viagra pills, I found them on Jackson's night table" Sookie said worriedly.

"Ew!" Lorelai quickly dropped the two pills by the coffee maker. "And _way _too much information, Sookie" after getting hers and Sookie's coffee, she sat down again.

"Sorry but I had to tell someone" Sookie defended herself as she added sugar to her coffee.

"Can't you talk to Jackson?" Lorelai asked, really wanting to shield herself from this conversation.

"I can't talk to Jackson!" Sookie freaked.

"Why? Cat ate your tongue?" she took a drink of coffee smiling.

"He doesn't know I know" Sookie stated ignoring Lorelai's attempt of a joke.

"Know what?" Lorelai was confused.

"About his dysfunction" Sookie waved her arms.

"Oh, Sookie! Gross" Lorelai had a yuck face. She _really _didn't want to talk about that.

"Does it happen to Luke?"

"Sookie!" Lorelai was amazed Sookie had asked.

"Was that a yes or a no? Because if it was a yes, then maybe this isn't such a big deal but if it was a no, then I should probably start to worry" she rambled.

"Maybe they're not his" Lorelai said the first thing that came into mind, she just wanted to get the subject away from where it was headed.

"Not his? Then whose are they? Oh my God! Jackson's gay!" Sookie blurted out.

"What?" Lorelai was giggling by now.

"The pills belong to his lover" Sookie sounded a little hurt. "How could I not see it? He's a produce guy after all. That's practically like screaming 'I'm gay, I'm gay!' at the top of you lungs"

"Jackson is not gay, Sookie" Lorelai said.

"And the way he talks, his voice gets so high pitch sometimes" Sookie apparently decided to ignore Lorelai.

"Sookie, honey, Jackson is not gay and his voice is not all that bad"

"Not all that bad?"

"Well, he does get squeaky sometimes" Lorelai admitted and that made Sookie giggle.

"He does squeak with the best of em" Sookie was smiling. The front door opened then closed.

"Just go talk to him but don't mention his squeaky voice or his weird profession" Lorelai said smiling.

"Can't I just mention his squeaky voice a little bit?" Sookie asked motioning with her index and thumb finger just how much. Lorelai shook her head smiling. "Didn't the door open a while ago?"

"Yeah" Lorelai dismissed it with a hand wave. "It was just Luke"

"How do you know? There hasn't been a peep from the other room"

"He's upstairs changing" Lorelai simply said. "He doesn't like smelling like grease"

"Oh" Sookie said with a nod. "Well…" she stood up. "I better get going" Lorelai stood up also. "Today was fun and very productive" she lifted her many shopping bags from the couch.

"Totally, we should do it again. When I get a hold of Luke's credit card that is" Lorelai added.

"Definitely" Sookie smiled and they walked over to the door. "Bye"

"Talk to him" Lorelai said to Sookie's retrieving back. Sookie waved her off. Lorelai sighed and closed the door happy that she didn't have that problem with Luke. Speaking of which, she walked upstairs.

LoReLaI's BeDrOoM

"You ok?" Lorelai's concerned face on. Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on knees and head on hands.

"Yeah, just a headache" he mumbled.

"Aw" she walked closer and sat next to him. She slowly rubbed his back.

"I said headache not backache" he said amusedly.

"Oh, sorry" she played along. She climbed on the bed behind Luke, and began massaging his temples. "Better?"

"Much"

"I know what'll help you feel better" she cooed.

"I'd love to but my head is seriously hurting"

"Not that, although it might help" Lorelai said with a smile, which he couldn't see. He chuckled. "I was thinking you can take a bath"

"Sorry but I don't like bath's, although a shower might help'' he added. "That and painkillers"

"I'll let you go get the painkillers if you let me fix your shower"

"Fix my shower? Didn't know it was broken" he said amusedly.

"Not that kind of fix" she said in a duh voice. "In the candles n' fragrances kind of fix"

"Oh. I can take the candles but no fragrances" he grumbled, like every man would.

"How about scented candles?" Lorelai offered _the key to a good relationship is compromise. Meaning getting my way as much as possible _Lorelai thought.

"Those things are such rip offs. The damn candles never smell like the stupid fragrance, the only smell you get is the one from the burning scented oil. Which, oddly enough, smells like burnt oil" Luke rambled.

"Is that a 'yes' or 'no' to the scented candles?"

"No, I don't want to add to my headache"

"But I _can _put candles?" she wanted to make sure.

"Sure"

"Yay!" Lorelai shrieked and stood up.

"Could you talk in a lower voice?" Luke asked placing his hands where hers used to be.

"Sorry" she said in a manly voice.

"Oh yeah, that's much better" he said sarcastically.

"Wow, you're grouchy when you have a headache" Lorelai pointed out while she searched for the non-scented candles.

"Everybody is" Luke said.

"Go grab the pills while I fix the shower"

"Sure…" he stood up. "Where are they?"

"I think there's a few lying around the kitchen somewhere" she waved it off while she smelled candle after candle and separated the scented from the non-scented ones.

"No more than five candles" he said seriously before walking out of the room.

"Seven candles it is" Lorelai said loudly enough so he could hear her. "I'll grab you some comfortable clothes also" she told him after a few seconds.

"Thanks!" was Luke's response from somewhere downstairs. _Where the hell does Lorelai keep the pills? And what does 'lying around in the kitchen' mean anyways? _Luke was looking in all the cabinets. _Damn it Lorelai, all this looking and thinking is making the headache worse. _He grumbled while harshly closing a cabinet door. And that's when the corner of his eye caught sight of them. _Of course they're next to the coffee pot. Everything is always next to the coffee pot in this house. _Luke thought while he reached for the pills.

"Found them?" Lorelai asked from the bathroom, she was arranging the candles.

"Yeah" Luke was filling the glass with water. Once halfway filled, he downed the two pills and all the water. _Man I hate pills._


	2. Them Pills2

**Uncut and uncensored **

* * *

ThE BaThRoOm

"Good thing I said five candles" Luke said walking into the candlelit room.

"The soft light will help with your head" Lorelai said softly.

"Thanks" Luke said smiling, feeling a little bad about how he was acting.

"I'll leave you alone now" she was heading out the door when Luke lightly grabbed her arm, she turned to look at him and he softly kissed her. "Enjoy your shower" she smiled before leaving and closing the door behind her. Luke sighed. That kiss, short and soft as it was, it had ignited a weird tingle in him. Lorelai went into the bedroom to change into cut out short shorts, and then went downstairs to watch TV while he took his shower.

Luke stripped out of his clothes and placed them away from any candle, the tingling filling grew a little more. He applied pressure to the bridge of his nose with one hand as the other turned the water on. Luke stepped under the water and although the warm water was relaxing and easing his headache, the warmness of the water and the water itself was having a different effect on him. He sighed and reached for the fruity shampoo Lorelai used. Applying it to his skull, he slowly massaged it to try and ease his headache. It did but it also prompt another felling. Suddenly images of Lorelai taking a shower with him once before invaded his mind. Luke started imagining that it was her hands that were currently massaging his skull instead of his. He rinsed the fruity shampoo and reached for the soap, he never liked using Lorelai's body gel thing. The soap was having an even greater affect on him. His breathing started to change. By the time Luke was finished with the soap he was painfully hard. It was just a shower he kept telling himself, it didn't seem to help with his little problem. Scratch the little, with his problem. He didn't remember ever being this hard without any female provocation. At this moment all he knew was that he needed to do something or he would most likely die right now. So he did the only thing possible in a situation like this. Something he hadn't done in years. His right hand traveled down and took hold of his erection, instantly Luke drew in a breath through clenched teeth. _Can't believe I'm doing this _Luke thought before he started to pump. _I'm not a teenager anymore _he told himself. That was the last rational thought he had before images of Lorelai flooded his mind. His left hand was flat on the wall, while his right one was moving furiously.

DoWnStAiRs

Lorelai was on the couch watching TV and eating chocolate ice cream, completely oblivious to what was going on upstairs. Lorelai had just shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth when something stupid happened on TV that made her laugh. Since her mouth was filled with ice cream, when she laughed the ice cream flew everywhere, mostly on her shirt.

"Damn it" she said and grabbed a napkin to clean the mess up. It wasn't working very well. Sighing she got up and went to the bedroom.

BaThRoOm

Luke was nearing it. Since he could hear muffled sounds coming from the TV downstairs he knew Lorelai watching. And since Lorelai was watching TV that meant he didn't have to hold back, not the he could if he wanted to. _Oh God! _He thought. "Lorelai" he growled/moaned loudly. He could see her, almost feel her, and the shampoo smell was helping with the whole smelling her. Luke moaned 'Lorelai' one last time before he burst.

HaLlWaY

Lorelai was walking back downstairs wearing a new shirt when she heard Luke calling her. She walked over to the bathroom door, she was about to call his name before she heard her name being moaned out. She giggled and pressed her ear more tightly to the door. She had to smile at what she was hearing. Lorelai never thought Luke did that, of course he was a red blooded man but he was _Luke_ and they were dating, if he was felling frisky all he had to do was tell her. She heard the water stop and quickly ran downstairs.

BaThRoOm

Luke stood under the running water for a few moments. He turned the water off and reached for the towel feeling more relaxed but his problem didn't seem to be gone just yet. He sighed and grabbed his clothes. Silently thanking Lorelai for picking out some loose fit pants. He got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, ran a comb through his hair, blew off all the candles, grabbed his discharged clothes, and left the bathroom.

DoWnStAiRs

Lorelai went over to the kitchen to grab some drinks and to give herself more time to giggle before Luke walked downstairs.

UpStAiRs

Luke placed his dirty clothes in the hamper, took a few deep calming breaths before daring walking downstairs.

LiViNg RoOm

He reached downstairs and saw the TV on, chocolate ice cream splattered on the coffee table plus the melting ice cream that was still in the bowl, but there was no Lorelai. He frowned a little but was also relieved that she hadn't seen him walk down the stairs because he was pretty sure he was blushing right now, not to mention the evident bulge in his pants. Luke took another deep breath before heading over to the kitchen _is she trying to kill me? _He wondered.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy yeah _Lorelai was singing in her head. She was leaning over to look into the fridge, and was slightly dancing. Luke's head dropped to one side as he watched her. When he couldn't take it anymore, he walked behind her and placed his hands on either side of her hips. Lorelai yelped a little but then resumed dancing; now she added the humming. His arms snaked around her waist.

"Want a beer?" Lorelai asked him not getting distracted by his arms.

"No" he said right on her ear before he kissed it.

"Mmm, water?" she was trying to ignore Luke's actions.

"No" he whispered ever so quietly, the warm puff of air that was his breath made Lorelai's eyes instantly close. "You shouldn't wear those shorts" he mumbled. "They provoke people" he added.

"Provoke them to do what?" she curiously asked. Luke took a step back and pulled her with him, he closed the fridge door.

"You'll see" and with that he began to kiss her neck, his arms tightly around her waist.

"I think I'm going to like provoking people" she managed to say before his right hand started to wonder.

"Not people, just me" he clarified. Right now his right hand was massaging her right breast.

"Just you" she agreed; her left hand was over his, and her right hand went behind her to play with his hair and also to push him more into kissing her neck. "Mmm, what's that?" she teased feeling him hard behind her.

"The repercussions of you wearing short shorts" he said against her neck.

"My, my. Who new my shorts had such a hard repercussion" she began to giggle and he shut her up by giving her breast a tight squeeze. She moaned and arched into his hand. He tightened his left hand, which brought her tightly to him. "Very hard repercussion" she said breathlessly. He chuckled against her neck and she pressed up tighter to him at that. She wanted to do more that to just stand there, but there wasn't much she could do. So she decided that the best stimulation, besides the physical one, was a verbal one. And she used her verbal skills. "God, that feels _so _good" Luke smirked.

"That's just the beginning" he stated amusedly. Luke's had left Lorelai's breast despite her whining. And began to travel south. "Shh" he said to her whining. With his index and thumb, Luke opened Lorelai's shorts button. She gasped. Luke slipped his hand into her shorts. Lorelai bit her bottom lip.

A few minutes past and Lorelai had both her palms firmly on the fridge door, she was slightly leaning forwards. Luke's right hand was still down her shorts teasing her clit, his left forearm held her hips tightly against his. Lorelai moved her hips every now and then, much to Luke's pleasure.

Luke growled when he undid her shorts and saw she was going commando.

"I love this underwear" he whispered near her ear, in response she pushed back to him which made Luke groan.

"What are you waiting for?" Lorelai asked breathlessly. Luke removed his right hand from her and undid his pants; they fell quietly to his ankles. "You're going commando also" she pointed out.

"That's your fault; you got my clothes for me"

"Oh right, must've had something in mind" she teased. Luke's way of shutting her up was positioning himself at her entrance, which made her breath hitch. Luke smirked at how eager she seemed, the smirk quickly left his face when Lorelai pushed back and he suddenly found himself deep within her.

"So tight" he muttered. Lorelai clenched her muscles. "God" he hissed. Placing both of his hands on her hips he pulled back until he was almost completely out, Lorelai sighed in disappointment. The contents in the fridge shattered when he plunged into her, she let out a scream.

"We'll need a new fridge after today" Lorelai commented breathlessly.

"It'll be worth it" he promised and kept on plunging into her.

"I…don't…doubt…it" each word she said was pushed out from her with his thrusts. Slowly Lorelai began to bend forward, pushing with her hands flat on the fridge's door. "Oh Luke!" she growled. Lorelai had no idea what had triggered this behavior on Luke. He was never a PDA guy, granted they're not in public, but this wasn't something she ever thought Luke would do. He was moving _so _fast she was positive that her hands would give out any second now and she'd end up face first against the fridge's door. Lucky for her, she wouldn't have to worry much longer. Luke was in a bit of a hurry so one of his hands quickly went back to her clit and attacked it fiercely.

"Let go" he pleaded knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Hearing Luke's begging voice was her undoing, not like she could hold out much longer anyway. Lorelai came with a screaming moan, Luke came growling with her. He still kept pushing into her, slowly now.

"What do you say if we move this somewhere else?" Lorelai asked once she noticed he was still hard and moving.

"MmmHmm" he kissed her neck before pulling out of her.


	3. Them Pills Again

**Uncut and Uncensored**

* * *

"_What do you say if we move this somewhere else?" Lorelai asked once she noticed he was still hard and moving._

"_MmmHmm" he kissed her neck before pulling out of her_. It took her a few deep breaths before reaching down to pull her shorts back up. When she turned around she saw Luke still standing there with his pants around his ankles and his hard-on.

"What are you waiting for?" Lorelai asked amusedly.

"Give me a sec" he was taking deep breaths but they didn't seem to be helping. Lorelai smirked and reached down for his pants.

"Looks like you need a little help" she pulled his pants back on; Luke closed his eyes and sighed while she pulled his zipper up, slowly. "I'll leave you with your thoughts" she padded him through his jeans and he groaned. "Take your time, I'll be upstairs" she smirked and left him standing alone in the kitchen. _Focus Danes! All you need is enough strength to walk upstairs _Luke told himself.

UpStAiRs

Lorelai reached their room; she went straight to the edge of the bed and took a seat. She was about to start wondering about what was going on with Luke, when he walked in and headed straight for her. Instantly he dropped his lips on hers. Lorelai's arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love this new you" she said breathlessly when he started kissing down her neck. He responded by pushing her down on the bed.

"Damn shirt" Luke said when her neck ended and the fabric started. Lorelai smirked at his frustration and almost got whiplashed when he pulled her up to take the shirt off and then pushed her back down again, he was standing between her legs.

"Hey slow down, I'm not going anywhere" she managed to say before he kissed her again.

"Can't slow down" he quickly said when they pulled apart to breathe, after saying so he crashed his lips on hers again tongues making instant contact. Luke felt like if he was on fire and his pants were killing him. Lorelai reached down between them, grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up.

"That shower you just took was a waste of water" she giggled. Luke grabbed the top of her shorts and rapidly pulled them off, again. His breath hitched. She lifted herself on her elbows and looked up at him "If you don't take those pants off soon you might just burst right through the denim" she teased staring at said pants.

"Yeah" was all he managed to say. Lorelai giggled a bit and sat up; she reached forward a little and grabbed a hold of his pants. His breathing got worse. Lorelai smirked grabbed the edge of his pants and leaned her head forward. "God" Luke whispered when he felt what she was doing. With her tongue she lifted his zipper tab; she grabbed hold of it with her teeth and slowly pulled it down, mentally padding her own back for not re-buttoning his button before. Once the zipper was all the way down she let go of his pants, they fell and his cock sprung to life and only stopped when it hit his abdomen.

"My, my" she whispered impressed. "What'll happen if I do this?" she wondered out loud before leaning back in and sucking one of his testicles into her mouth. Luke involuntary thrusted his hips. "Nice reaction" Lorelai said when she let go of him. Luke was trying to regain control but wasn't successful because Lorelai then sucked in both his testicles into her mouth and twirled them.

"Stop" Luke managed to say, Lorelai pulled back smirking. He kicked off his pants before climbing in the bed next to Lorelai.

"So…?" she asked while getting situated on the bed. "What you waiting for? A starting flag?" Lorelai had barely finished saying that when she found herself trapped under Luke's weight.

"Shut up" Luke growled, Lorelai laughed a little at his eagerness but the laugh was quickly erased when she suddenly felt him deep inside her. Before she knew what had happened he pulled out. Lorelai whimpered slightly and Luke smirked. "What?" he asked chuckling. Right when Lorelai was about to answer him, he plunged into her again making her scream out. Luke pushed himself up on his arms and locked them there, this offered more traction to him. Lorelai didn't notice a thing; she had her eyes shut so tight it was starting to hurt. Although Luke was going faster than he normally did he still felt it wasn't fast enough, oh the wonder of them pills. He pushed himself up until he was kneeling between her legs; he grabbed her waist and pulled her a little up in the air. For Lorelai, feeling him going faster and faster, and her floating pushed her further more.

"Oh God" involuntarily left Lorelai's mouth, which meant she was almost there. Luke just smiled and focused on moving even faster, if possible. A little while after her outburst, Lorelai came screaming 'Luke' loudly over and over again. Even though Lorelai was still on her high Luke didn't slow down, he didn't slow down either after she had come back down. She only had a brief second to be confused before Luke's pace brought her to orgasm again. This time around, Luke also came.

He fell, exhausted, on top of her. His head using her chest as a pillow, Lorelai ran her hands through his hair sweetly. Luke was fighting to regain some control, even if it was just control over his breathing.

"Umm, Luke?" Lorelai asked tentatively, Luke chuckled letting out a breath, and rolled out and off of her. "What's going on?" Lorelai was confused and intrigued because apparently the shower, the kitchen, and now twice the bed wasn't enough.

"My heart is beating so fast" he said chuckling, clearly amused.

"Luke, what the… oh my God" it finally clicked in Lorelai's head; she turned to her side and looked at him. "You didn't, by any chance, take the pills that were by the coffee pot did you?" her eyes slightly wondered to his hard-on that had returned, then back up to look at him.

"What else was I supposed to take?" he turned to look at her. Lorelai began giggling and shut her eyes. "What are you laughing at?"

"Why did you take those?" she was laughing now.

"You said that the painkillers were 'lying around in the kitchen somewhere'" he reminded her.

"Luke…" she tried telling him but her laughter didn't let her. "…those pills, umm… Sookie brought those pills"

"Sookie? Why did she bring them?"

"She was freaking out because she found them on Jackson's nightstand"

"What?" that got Luke's attention.

"Is your headache gone?" Lorelai asked with a smile and Luke shook his head. "That's because what you took were…umm… two ------ pills"

"Two what?'' Lorelai had mumbled the Viagra part.

"Viagra" she said in a quiet voice.

"What!"

"Sookie was freaking out and she brought them to show me, I kinda forgot about them and left them by the coffee pot. I never thought you'd take em" she said sympathetically.

"Aww gees" he threw his head back onto the pillow, eyes closed tightly.

"Although, this side of you is great I must say" she smirked.

"My heart is gonna explode, not to mention my…" Luke trailed off motioning to his lower anatomy.

"I can help you with that" she offered with a devilish smile.


	4. Them Blowing

**Uncut and Uncensored**

* * *

"_My heart is gonna explode, not to mention my…" Luke trailed off motioning to his lower anatomy._

"_I can help you with that"_ she offered with a devilish smile. Luke turned to look at her with an intrigued look.

"Really?"

"Aha" Lorelai bit her bottom lip while her eyes travelled down to look at his hard-on again. She smiled and turned back to look at Luke. "Sit up, please" she says in a playful voice. Luke smiles and does as told. He was now half sitting and half lying on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Who me? Nothing. I was just thinking and came to a conclusion…" Luke said nothing but his breathing changed. "If we kept going as we were then I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, don't get me wrong, not being able to walk because of massive sex is always good, but I thought I'd give this a try" she smiles while her index finger ran up and down his shaft. Luke sucks in a breath through clenched teeth. Lorelai positioned herself lying between his legs, her index finger still going up and down.

"Lorelai" Luke sighed when Lorelai started placing butterfly kisses on the skin her index finger had just vacated. She smiled, and thinking he didn't really need the foreplay she got right to the point. She began kissing the head of his penis repeatedly. "Mmmmmm"

"Did you say something?" Lorelai asked innocently and Luke shook his head. "Ok" she wrapped her lips around his head and applied pressured, Luke sighed and looked down at her. Lorelai felt him looking at her so she turned to look up at him, she smiled. Lorelai began twirling her tongue. Luke also smiled and played with Lorelai's hair.

Lorelai stopped moving her index and instead she grabbed him with her hand and squeezed him firmly. She felt Luke's breath hitch so she began to move her hand up and down.

"Oh God" Luke whispered while combing his fingers through Lorelai's hair. She smiled and increased her hand speed, and mouth movements. "Lorelai" Luke groaned and Lorelai's head began to bob, her hand simultaneously moving with it. Luke had a tight grip on her scalp by now.

"You ok over there?" she asked once she pulled back for a second, her hand kept on pumping.

"UhHuh" he moaned. Lorelai smiled and leaned back down to take him in her mouth. "Oh shit" with that Lorelai took him more into her mouth. Luke's hip instinctually thrusted upward and further into her mouth. "Shit" Luke hissed again and Lorelai took him in deeper. Lorelai dragged her tongue over the vein on his dick as she pulled back.

"Luke?" no response, she smiled and again took him in. Her free hand went down to play with his testicles. Luke knew it was a matter of seconds now and he was trying to tell Lorelai, without any luck. _What the…? _Lorelai felt Luke pulling her up but she didn't wanna move, so Luke growled in annoyance to her stubbornness. Hardly three seconds had passed before Luke came hard in her mouth with a long guttural growl. Afterwards Lorelai kept bobbing her head slowly, mostly over his tip. A while later Luke removed Lorelai's hair from her face, she turned to look at him with a smile.

"Wow" was all Luke said; Lorelai smiled, placed several kissed all over his tip before giving him one last squeeze and moving up his body. She was lying fully on top of him, Luke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, Lorelai kissed his chest. Luke began blushing and dropped his head on his pillow with a sigh.

"Well look who's mister Energizer bunny tonight" Lorelai lifted her head and smiled up at him, Luke groaned. "Wow, you've turned caveman on me… I like it"

"Stop it and don't mock cause this is entirely your fault" Luke turned to look at her.

"Why? Am I pressing my body way too tightly to yours?" Lorelai teased and wiggled a little. Luke sighed and his eyes closed.

"There's no such thing" Luke said with his eyes still closed. Lorelai burst into giggles.

"I think Them Pills are messing with your head because you're being cute"

"They're messing with _everything_" he looked down at her with a knowing face.

"I know" Luke leaned down and captured her lips with his giving her a fiery kiss.


	5. Them, Just Them

**Uncut and Uncensored**

* * *

"_I think Them Pills are messing with your head because you're being cute"_

"_They're messing with everything" he looked down at her with a knowing face._

"_I know" Luke leaned down and captured her lips with his giving her a fiery kiss._ He slowly wiggled to a lying position with Lorelai still on top of him.

Lorelai's lips traveled from his, down to his chest. Luke sighed. Lorelai took a hold of his right nipple between her teeth and tugged at it, Luke growled and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her butt. Lorelai smiled and pulled at his nipple again, Luke squeezed his hands in response.

"Mmm nice response" Lorelai mumbled against his chest. "Feel like a show?" she lifted her head and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked her breathlessly. Lorelai just smirked and sat up straddling his stomach.

"You'll see" Lorelai reached behind her and grabbed his erection with one hand. She lifted her self on her knees and scooted back a little. Luke smiled up at her enjoying the view. Lorelai positioned him right under her; she smirked and lowered herself slowly. Luke groaned and placed his hands on her hips. Once Lorelai was sitting on Luke again, she threw her head back and bit her bottom lip harshly from the feeling of him hard and fully inside her. Luke ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"Lorelai…" Luke moaned when she began clenching and unclenching him. Lorelai smiled down at him and began gyrating her hips. "You're mean" Luke told her while tightening his grip on her hips urging her to move.

"That's what you say now" Lorelai teased and still didn't move other than what she had been doing. "Ah!" Lorelai shrieked when Luke flipped them over. "In a hurry?" Lorelai giggled and Luke narrowed his eyes at her. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. "Dominatrix-Luke, I like" she smiled and Luke pulled back slowly, he plunged in to her with an angle. "God!" Luke pulled back again and plunged back in a different angled. "Fuck!" Lorelai moaned.

"That's what I'm trying" Luke teased her specific moan. Lorelai pushed back against him, he leaned down and began kissing her. He let go of her hands so his could roam her body, while he plunged into her. "Damn it!" Luke said frustrated after he kept loosing traction on the sheets, Lorelai just giggled, she was having way too much fun to even noticed Luke's slip-ups.

"Luke" she whined when he pulled out. Luke ignored her, he grabbed Lorelai's hips and pulled her down to the foot of the bed, he was standing by it. "Oooh" Lorelai moaned when Luke dove himself into her with more force from the new position.

"Not so whiny now huh?" Luke smirked down at her. Lorelai's head was thrown back, eyes closed, and almost biting her bottom lip off. Luke placed his arms down at either side of her head, leaned down and began sucking on her neck, Lorelai moaned loudly; her hands went down to grab the back of her knees and pulled then closer to her body, that made Luke slide more deeper into her.

"Oh Luke!" Lorelai screamed as Luke hit all the right places, he pulled back from her neck and looked down at her scrunched up face.

"Lorelai…" he called and her eyes opened just as his closed in concentration. Lorelai's right hand reached up to caress his cheek.

"Let go" Lorelai whispered knowing what that expression on Luke's face meant.

"You…" Luke panted. "…I want…" he couldn't seem to think, or talk, coherently. Lorelai, with the hand that had been on his cheek, reached between them and pressed down on the skin that was right behind his testicles. "Oh God!" and with that Luke let go. Feeling Luke's release triggered Lorelai's.

It took all Luke had left to push Lorelai back up on the bed, once there she pulled him on top of her and massaged his back and scalp.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked quietly when she felt him relaxed and breathing deeply.

"Shh" Luke mumbled.

"Wow, I thought 2 Viagra pills would have more effect'' Lorelai teased.

"I'm dead tired" Luke said, his voice heavy with sleep. "They should sell them with energy drinks" he sighed.

"Why don't you take a nap" Lorelai suggested quietly.

"MmmHmm" he said and rolled off of her but Lorelai kept cradling his head, running her fingers through his hair soothingly.


	6. Them Dogs

**Uncut and Uncensored**

* * *

"_MmmHmm" he said and rolled off of her but Lorelai kept cradling his head, running her fingers through his hair soothingly. _

"Just sleep, baby" Lorelai said quietly, Luke gave her no response. His slow and even breathe relaxed Lorelai, much so that she was asleep a few minutes later.

They both slept but for Luke it was hard to stay asleep while having an erection, so he woke up a little after being asleep for half an hour.

Luke decided he might as well do something productive instead of just lying there with a hard-on, so he got to work. He lowered himself to the foot of the bed and opened Lorelai's legs then he got situated between them.

Lorelai sighed and got more comfortable; Luke smiled and kept on with his mouth movements. Right now he was slowly circling her clit with his tongue. When a quiet moan escaped Lorelai's lips, Luke softly bit down and her hips instinct jump up from the bed.

Lorelai's breath changed and Luke smiled against her skin. His mouth movements began to get faster as he tried to bring her out of dreamland.

"Luke" Lorelai moaned but she was still very much asleep, and Luke knew that, so he took another step. Ignoring his throbbing erection Luke inserted two fingers inside Lorelai, she moaned louder now.

"Lorelai?" Luke mumbled against her. "Wake up" he sing-sang. She moaned again because of the vibrations he caused. Luke replaced his mouth with his thumb and moved higher to kiss her. It only took a few seconds before Lorelai was an active participant of the kiss.

"Morning" Lorelai half sighed/moaned.

"It's not morning" Luke was kissing her neck.

"I don't mind" Lorelai's hand went to his hair and the other to grab a tight hold of the pillow above her head. "Luke?" she said then sighed.

"Wha…?" he was to busy to say anything else.

"I want you"

"To do what?" he smirked. Lorelai didn't answer, with the hand on his hair she pulled him up to her lips.

"I. Want. You"

This time Luke understood her clearly, he pulled his hand back.

"Wait"

"You're kidding right?" Luke groaned.

"Nope" Lorelai quickly turned over to lay on her stomach, Luke's mouth dropped opened at the view when Lorelai kneeled in front of him. He was in some sort of a trance just looking at her, there, right in front of him, waiting for him to just ravish her. "Luke?" she whined and moved her hips, that woke him up.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now" Luke whispered as he grabbed each side of her hips.

"Show me" Lorelai dared him. Luke smiled and got into position. Lorelai shuddered at the feeling of him right at her entrance. She reached down and grabbed him. "That's not how you do it" Lorelai said breathlessly and began to slowly push his tip inside her and to pull it out, then push it in and pull it out.

"That's not it, either" Luke said.

"No? Then show me" Lorelai dared, Luke moved her hand aside and slammed into her and stayed there.

"Brace yourself" Luke teased and got a better hold of her hips.

"You feel _so _good" Lorelai hissed. Luke half pulled out half pushed her off, and then he half plunged into her and half pulled her towards him. Lorelai screamed into her pillow, Luke pulled slightly on her hair to lift her face from the pillow.

"I want to hear you" Luke requested and Lorelai kept her face up as Luke kept on going. Luke frowned when Lorelai began giggling. "What's so funny?" Luke grunted.

"Nothing… Sparky" Lorelai said and then moaned.

"Sparky?"

"Your… doggie name… oh God!... cause you like the doggie style" Lorelai giggled then her legs began shaking and Luke increased speed and force. "Luuuuuke!"

"What happened to Sparky?"

"Fuck Sparky" Lorelai whispered.

"You got it" Luke smirked and slammed harder at her by this point Lorelai swore she would break in half.

"Aw shit! Shit, shit, shit" Lorelai chanted as she was pushed over the edge, she didn't even notice when Luke was pushed over. She did, however, notice that Luke was now lying on his back right behind her, his head almost handing off the bed. Lorelai just lay there trying to stay awake after the bliss Luke had just provided her. She could hear his frantic breaths.

"I'm gonna die" Luke mumbled out of breath.

"Very satisfied" Lorelai added teasingly.

"Very _very _satisfied" Luke smiled. "C'mere"

"Can't, too tired"

"You're tired?"

"MmmHmm" Lorelai turned to smile at him. "Give me a minute" she smirked.


	7. Them Showers

**Uncut and Uncensored**

* * *

"_I'm gonna die" Luke mumbled out of breath._

"_Very satisfied" Lorelai added teasingly._

"_Very very satisfied" Luke smiled. "C'mere"_

"_Can't, too tired"_

"_You're tired?"_

"_MmmHmm" Lorelai turned to smile at him. "Give me a minute" she smirked._

"I need a shower" Luke said after some silence but didn't move.

"You already took one" Lorelai stated and began to move over to where he still lay. "And it didn't help"

"No it didn't" Luke said and placed a kiss on Lorelai's head when it rested on his chest. "I am _so _tired" Luke sounded amused.

"Well, you exercised a lot today"

"And my head still hurts" Luke complained, right hand moving over to the bridge of his nose.

"Want me to get you some pill or something?"

"No!" Luke quickly said, Lorelai had barely finished asking.

"_Ok" _Lorelai said giggling.

"I'll just sleep it off, thanks" he turned and smiled sweetly at her. Silence fell between them.

"Yuck" Lorelai suddenly said and Luke gave her a weird look. "I'm all sticky" Luke laughed.

"Is that your way of saying you need a shower?"

"I need a bath but I doubt you'll go for one"

"No bath, shower's quicker" Luke said trying to make a move to sit up.

"But a bath is more relaxing" Lorelai pouted.

"No bath" this time he did sit up.

"Fine" she sighed and also sat up. Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his temples and yawning. "C'mon hon, lets take a quick shower and go to sleep"

"MmmHmm" Luke said getting up and following her. By the time he got to the bathroom Lorelai already had the water flowing, she was just waiting for it to warm up a bit. "Whatcha doin?"

"Usually I undress my self while the water warms up but I'm naked so…" Lorelai trailed off and Luke smirked. He walked closer to her and hugged her.

"Thanks for putting up with me" he whispered in her ear.

"My pleasure… literally" Lorelai added laughing. "C'mon it's shower time" she pulled the curtain aside and stepped inside, Luke following closely. "This feels good" Lorelai said with her head thrown back, just enjoying the water.

"I wouldn't know" Luke grumbled, he was a little cold since only whatever water that bounced of Lorelai reached Luke.

"Oops, sorry" Lorelai said moving an inch to the side and pulling Luke close to her under the water fall. "Better?"

"Much better" Luke sighed, warm water relaxing him.

While Luke kept basking and relaxing on the water, Lorelai reached to grab her body soap and her loofa. She squirted a good amount of body soap onto the sponge and began lathering Luke's back, he moaned lightly as Lorelai began to massage it.

"Why are you so tense babe?" she asked in a hushed voice trying to ease his headache that hadn't eased yet.

"Not tense, tired" he said then sighed. Lorelai moved to his lower back from there she traveled over to his ass, after spending more than enough time there she moved to soap up the back of his legs. "Lorelai…" Luke warned growling. Lorelai was squatting so she could soap up his legs, and while she was there she thought placing a kiss on Luke right butt cheek would be fun.

"What?" she asked innocently and kept on doing her soaping duties. "Turn around please" she said still squatting.

"Nah, I'm good" Luke said not moving.

"No your not, I need to work on the front side" Lorelai said chuckling a little.

"It's ok, I'm good like this"

"Luke…?" Lorelai began but then a light bulb turned on in her head. "Was me giving you that slight massage a bad idea?" Lorelai asked in a playful tone.

"Normally I'd say no, but this is one of those special occasions when it was" Luke said dropping his chin to his chest.

"Really? I thought the effect was over" Lorelai said standing up.

"The effect? No. My energies? Yes" Luke said sighing. Lorelai was debating it, she was actually giving it some thought, but at the end her raging hormones won. She grabbed the body wash again and squirted some on her hand before moving a little so she was standing in front of Luke now, his head was still down. Luke's head shot up when he felt Lorelai's, now, slippery hand wrapped around his penis.

"One last time and then off to sleep" Lorelai whispered before kissing him. Luke moaned against her lips when her hand began to slide along his length.

Sure he was enjoying it, but he didn't want to feel like she was doing all the work so he wrapped an arm around he to keep her up while his other hand went between her legs.

By now Lorelai was pinned against a wall with her arms on Luke's shoulders for support while he worked her clit.

"Luke…" Lorelai said and then let out a puff of air that sounded something like 'please'. Luke smirked and kissed her lips again while he grabbed one of her legs and indicated her to drape it over him. He teased her some more, this time with his hard-on. "Please" she moaned.

"I love it when you beg" Luke whispered harshly.

"Then show me how much" Lorelai whined. And that was all Luke could take of the foreplay.

"You're still… _so_... hard" Lorelai moaned. "Remind me… to give… Sookie… a gift basket" Lorelai said between thrusts.

"Don't… mention… Sookie… right now" Luke grunted.

"Yes!" Lorelai yelled and Luke wasn't sure if she said it because she was gonna stop talking about Sookie or if he had made a good move, only way to be sure is to do it again. "Luke, yes!" Lorelai said again, louder this time.

Luke was plunging up to her as hard as he could considering the traction he had in the shower. To compensate a bit, every time he pushed in he grinded against her to stimulate her clit even more. But Lorelai didn't need much since he had been teasing her for a long while now.

"Harder" Lorelai ordered breathlessly.

"Can't… water… not good" Luke grunted. Lorelai reached over and tried to close the water but couldn't so she resigned and just said.

"Faster" Luke smirked and he picked up the pace. "Oh, oh, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come…" Lorelai chanted and Luke tried to go faster but couldn't, cause of the water again. She tried grabbing a hold of something but couldn't find nothing solid enough so she just dig her nails into his back as her orgasm over took her. Luke's orgasm was right behind Lorelai's. Lorelai being Lorelai reached over and switched the water to cold.

"Geez!" Luke pulled away from the water spray. "Lorelai!" he glared at her.

"That's the first time I've seen you move so fast after sex" Lorelai said laughing. Luke grabbed her wrists and pulled her under the spray.

"Ah! Luke, no! It's cold!" Lorelai tried to move but Luke kept her in place. "You're the one who needs a cold shower, not me" even thought she was freezing her ass off, she was still able to mock him. Now that's a talent.

A WhIlE LaTeR

"Stay over there" Luke mumbled half asleep. They were on the bed under the sheets, each on their side of the bed; they never fell asleep that way.

"But I wanna cuddle" Lorelai teased pouting, she knew that if she got too close to him he wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight.

"No, no cuddling" Luke warn warapping the sheets more tightly around him.

"Ok. Hey, I called Caesar and told him to take care of the Diner tomorrow" Lorelai said after she yawned.

"You did?" Luke asked frowning and Lorelai nodded a little unsure. "Thanks" he smirked. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

"You're working tomorrow?" Luke asked almost asleep.

"No, I also called Sookie"

"Good, good"

"Love you" Lorelai sighed.

"Love you too" and then they both fell asleep.


	8. Them Ending

**Uncut and Uncensored**

* * *

A WeEk LaTeR

"So… what are you guys doing tonight? Same as last week?" Sookie asked with suggestive eyebrow movement.

"Sookie!"

"What?" Sookie asked innocently. "It's not like you didn't have fun" Lorelai blushed.

"So not the point" Lorelai said and Sookie giggled.

"So what are you doing?"

"If you must know we're going on a date"

"Really?"

"Yep, we're going out to a fancy dinner and all of that" Lorelai declared with a big smile.

"Somebody's getting spoiled" Sookie cooed.

"Yes, somebody is. And this somebody is really enjoying it"

"Good, so, what time is he picking you up?"

"Seven, that's why I'm leaving now" Lorelai smiled.

"Have fun" Sookie said, again with the eyebrow movement. "Oh! Do you need another one of those pills?"

"Sookie! Is everything about sex to you?" Lorelai asked amused.

"Yes" Sookie simply stated.

SeVeN TeN

"You're late!" Lorelai said when Luke walked through the door.

"It's seven ten" Luke said frowning.

"Yes, you said you'd pick me up at seven"

"You're never ready by the time I say I'll pick you up"

"I know, but that's not the point" Lorelai said with an 'angry' face and then broke off into giggles.

"You're mean" Luke said glaring at her.

"I know" she gave him a kiss. "Give me a minute and I'll be ready, I just need some lip gloss" Lorelai ran upstairs and Luke sat on the couch with a sigh.

A LiTtLe BeFoRe TeN

"I thought you say you didn't do fancy stuff" Lorelai said in a soft voice.

"I don't"

"Tonight you did, and you did it pretty well, I think I might get used to it" she teased.

"Don't, not to the dinners or to me getting all GQ-ed up for dates, this was a one time ordeal" Luke said focusing on the road.

"MmmHmm, I still loved it though"

"I'm glad" Luke said with a hint of a smile.

A LiTtLe LaTeR

Luke was sitting on the edge of Lorelai's bed with her sitting side ways on his lap, they were softly kissing. They pulled back because of the air lack and Luke just looked at her in awe. Lorelai focused on undoing his tie's knot, with no hurry. She pulled at one side once the knot was gone and the tie slowly rolled off his neck.

"Hi" Lorelai whispered with a big smile.

"Hi" Luke whispered back before kissing her again.

Lorelai stood up and pulled Luke up with her, not once breaking the kiss. Luke was nibbling at her bottom lip while Lorelai slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. They both felt arousal slowly growing. Luke was pulling up Lorelai's dress and bunching it up in her waist. He pulled back from the kiss to take her dress off.

"Huh" Luke said once the dress was on the floor, he was running a finger under the edge of her bra which made Lorelai giggled because she was ticklish around the ribs. "Didn't think you were wearing one" Luke mumbled.

"Why, because it's strapless?" Lorelai ran her finger over his soft-stubble-less cheek.

"How is it holding it self up?" Luke frowned and Lorelai giggled, he took it off.

"That's a secret" she whispered before kissing him again and taking off his dress shirt and undershirt.

Lorelai slowly worked his belt while they kissed, she pulled the belt out of the belt loops slowly, it was weird when she did that because normally she'd just unbuckle the belt and take his pants off. Luke sighed when the back of her hand brushed over his crotch.

"Lay down, baby" Lorelai whispered.

"MmmHmm" Luke pulled back with his eyes still closed; he sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his head, eyes still closed. Lorelai smiled at how cute he looked.

While Luke got comfortable on the bed, Lorelai took off her shoes; Luke's eyes glued on her every movement.

"Could you stop staring?" Lorelai asked gigging.

"No" Luke answered simply. "Take those off too" he pointed to her small pink panties.

"Huh, forgot I was wearing any" Lorelai teased and slowly shimmied them down her legs, she slowly and seductively wiggled her hips to get her underwear past them; she saw Luke staring more intently and his breathing changing.

Once free from her underwear Lorelai walked over to the bed, adding something extra to her walk. She crawled on top of the bed, starting by the foot of it, and she only stopped crawling once she was by his midsection. Lorelai straddled him; Luke was still wearing his pants.

"Don't you think you're still a little too over dressed?" Lorelai asked while slowly moving her hips against him, grinding over him, to stimulate both of them.

"Just a little" Luke answered playing along looking up at her smiling face.

"Hmm… I thing we need to change that" Lorelai said with and exaggerated nod. "But first…" she leaned down and kissed him. After a little while she pulled back. "Ok, now… what was I going to do?" Lorelai asked and just when Luke was going to answer she exclaimed. "Oh right!" she exclaimed, gave him a peck, and straightened up. Once she was back to straddling him she went back a little and got to work on his pants button and zipper, which were done in no time. Luke sighed, and closed his eyes again, enjoying the feel of more freedom.

Lorelai turned around, she was still straddling him but now all he could see was her back. She leaned forwards until she was lying fully in his legs before she began to untie his shoe laces. Luke moaned at the new view he had, Lorelai was dripping at how aroused she was.

When both shoes were untied Lorelai took them off and carefully placed them by the foot of the bed, she straightened back up and grabbed the hem of Luke's pants. She had to lift herself up a little bit in order to remove the pants from his thighs. Lorelai slowly pushed his pants off of his legs making sure to drag her fingernails all the way down. Once off she let the pants crumbled to the floor on top of his discarded shoes. Next to go were his black dress socks, when the second sock was off she made sure to suck on his big toe a little which made Luke groan loudly. Lorelai giggled and Luke got even be reaching forward a little and touching her which made her gasp in surprise and arousal.

"Luke…" she sighed, his toe forgotten; Luke smiled and kept teasing her. After a little while Lorelai straighten back up and turned around so she was now back to facing him. "You did that on purpose" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him; Luke smirked and placed his hands on her thighs, rubbing them slowly.

"So did you" Luke shot back and Lorelai smirked before starting to gyrate her hips against him. "And you're still doing it" Luke said with a big smirk on his face.

"Are you complaining? Because it doesn't seem like you are" Lorelai pressed down harder against him.

"Not complaining" Luke said through gritted teeth, closed eyes, and groaning.

"Thought so" Lorelai kept going until Luke pulled her down for a long kiss "Mmm… loose the boxers" Lorelai cooed when she pulled back a little.

"Hold on" Luke said before pulling her down for another kiss wrapping his arm around her, pulling her tight against his body. When they pulled apart all you could listen to were their heavy breathing.

Lorelai sat back up, and it took her a couple seconds to break the silence.

"Serious, Hon, loose the boxers" Lorelai repeated and Luke chuckled. She loved when Luke chuckled like that because it made his ab muscles contract and show more. His chuckling turned into moaning when Lorelai raked her fingernails over his stomach and all the way down to the hem of his boxers. "Who's laughing now, huh?" Lorelai teased, Luke looked up at her with a glint in his eye before suddenly flipping them over, which caused a yelp from Lorelai; she started giggling. "Look at you all eager"

"I am not eager"

"Oh yes you are" Lorelai giggled more; Luke narrowed his eyes at her, he pressed all of his body tightly against hers and lowered his head until he was millimeters from her lips. "Luke?" Lorelai asked in a whispered.

"I am not eager" he repeated in a whisper making Lorelai feel the puff of air against her lips. She stared into his eyes, for what seemed like forever.

"Luke…" she whined and moved her hips against him. "It's not fair; you have more will power than me"

"Yes I do" Luke said with a smirk, gave her a peck on the lips, and pulled back to take his boxers off.

"You're mean" Lorelai pouted when Luke pulled back. "You're pretty" she cooed when his boxers were gone. "Don't say it because you know you _are _pretty" she added before Luke said his 'landmark' _I'm not pretty_ speech; instead he just gave her a glare. "Fine… you're ruggedly handsome. Now get back here"

"I don't see how that's better, but I'll take that over 'pretty' any day" Luke said crawling up her body again, he got comfortable between her legs, his arms holding him out above her. Lorelai bit her bottom lip at the feeling of him hard against her. She reached up and brought his lips crashing down on hers.

Lorelai pulled back taking a sharp intake of breath, eyes closed, and mouth hanging open as Luke pushed inside her while sucking on her neck. He stayed still for a little while giving them time to enjoy the feeling. Lorelai reached behind him and gave his ass a good squeeze to get him moving.

Luke kept a slow steady rhythm, ever since the beginning they had both wordlessly agreed on slow passionate love making. Lorelai always thought it was impossible to reach climax by doing it this way, she didn't know that if you did it with someone you really love then it didn't matter; Luke knew what buttons to push and when, just like she did for him.

Between sighs and moans Lorelai giggled whenever Luke brushed his knuckles against her ribs. She reached up and sweetly brushed the sweat that started to form on his forehead, he smiled down at her. With her hands still on his face she pulled him down for a long kiss, which she only pulled back from when she started shaking a little.

"Luke! oh!... oh, Luke!..." Luke smirked for a brief seconds before her contracting around him brought Luke to his undoing.

A CoUpLe MiNuTeS

Lorelai was lying on her back, Luke was lying next to her on his side; he kept kissing her shoulder, his right arm draped over her stomach.

"Hey?" Lorelai wondered.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, his right hand drawing patterns on her stomach.

"As much fun as last week was, and as much as I love horny Luke…" he scoffed at that. "… I love romantic Luke better"

"Can't you settle for normal Luke?" he wondered with an amused tone.

"No way, while normal Luke is ok for the everyday, the other facets of Luke are way too entertaining to ignore" she teased.

"Good to know I entertain you" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you do more than entertain me" Lorelai reassured and placed a hand atop of his on her stomach. "But still… this was way more fun then last week"

"Yeah, it was" Luke kissed her and then settled back next to her. Lorelai turned so Luke was now spooning her.

"Good night, Luke"

"Night" he mumbled already falling asleep.

"Thanks for getting all GQ-ed up" she teased and Luke grumbled.

"I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you remember how I looked because I'll never do it again" Luke said and a little silence fell between them.

"Yes you will" Lorelai added when she knew he was asleep.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the smut series 'Them Pills'.**

**In my LJ there's another story called 'Fantasy' but I doubt I can post that here.**


End file.
